


One Last Look

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Angst, Ending Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode where Angel fights with Riley, Angel stops for one last look on his way out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: egg/cross
> 
> I'm not sure if this tracks exactly with canon. *crosses fingers* and hey! I just worked in the cross prompt as well! Ha ha.
> 
> I left it in because it's the prompt, but I'm not sure the “egg on his face” bit works completely. What do you think?

Angel pulled over at the top of the hill. Her rejection still felt like egg on his face, but he couldn't resist one last look.

Riley Finn. Not his fault, none of it his fault, but damn him anyway. What should have been forever had become, to her, nothing more than a flash in the pan, over and done with, better forgotten. Well, two could play at that game. He was done. Let Sunnydale have her.

Leaning against the car, Angel slid to the ground. He couldn't drive off, not yet, not while his eyes were still blinded by tears.


End file.
